


One of Us

by Sharlown



Series: AUs and Crossovers that shouldn't happen... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Zoo, All animals, Crack-ish?, Derek's surly, Everyone is a wolf, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He's perky, Laura Hale is totally their zoo keeper, M/M, Multi, She get's it, and she loves it, but is still totally part of the pack, except Stiles, he's a fox, kinda cracky?, like we all do, scott is a wolf-potato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlown/pseuds/Sharlown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which everyone is a wolf, Stiles is a Fox, and the Zoo is totally unprepared for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I forgot, and dedicated to Cara~ 
> 
> I told her i wanted her to write something for this, but looks like i'm posting up something first! Hope she enjoys her thanksgiving and adds to this when she gets the chance~!
> 
> I might post more tomorrow, since i have a lot of free time coming up. Maybe. I really want to write the next part of Leviathan but i'm kinda stuck. Kinda just a bit. 
> 
> SO! ENJOY THIS. AND... YOU KNOW, OTHER THINGS. YEAH.

The Beacon Hills Zoo was not world famous. It wasn't grand and exciting, full of exotic creatures like one you would find in LA or New York. But it did have a little known attraction that kept the people from the town, and quite a few out of towners, coming. Quite often too. It had all started with a little article written for a small paper in a town not so far away, just a little column on the third page, with a small picture on the top. But somehow it attracted a lot of attention, and soon families were visiting, for their chance to see what they had read.

The facility, a few dozen acres and a medium sized two story building, was located a mile and a half away from Beacon Hills, on donated land by the Hale family, who ran the operation. They had a petting zoo full of goats and sheep, a few cows and horses with stray cats here and there. They had a reptile house and a bird aviary, and a few of the more creatures that roamed the forests, bears and cougars and smaller foragers.

And wolves. Beacon Hills Zoo was most notably known for their wolves. It wasn't a massively large pack- five males and three females. But what had people talking was the alpha. A large black wolf that had piercing red eyes. No one knew why it was so large; there wasn't anything genetically wrong or fed to him to make him that way. He just... Was. His pack was pretty active during the day as well. The males would wrestle or pad around, smelling and eying the visitors that would yell and laugh, the flashing lights always making them growl, just a bit. The females would lie in the sun, curled up on the large rocks to the side of the exhibit. The alpha though was rarely seen during the day hours. He preferred to watch over his pack through the shadows of the trees.

He did come out whenever the zoo keeper assigned to them, Laura Hale, came into the exhibit. The wolves weren't dogs- they didn't wag their tales or bark or roll on their backs for her. But they did greet her and smell her, the Alpha just standing near her while she worked. Not in a possessive or threatening way. No, it was more like he just wanted to be near her.

And then a few weeks before the article was published, two large trucks came to the zoo. They haled from a zoo not too far away, another small one where a fire had damaged a lot of their facilities and they had to close down, selling some of the animals to other zoos to pay for repairs. Beacon Hills had purchased a few of said animals, mostly some young lambs for the petting zoo. But they also had an unusual pair of young animals.

"Be careful though-" The elderly man had said over the phone, explaining the unusual situation. "The two must not be separated. They grew up together, and if they aren't near each other often enough they panic and will be quite a large fuss. They should get along fine with your wolves though."

The pair was introduced to the pack, slowly and one at a time so they got used to the new arrivals. None seemed to have a problem with them, save for the Alpha. It was fine with one, a smaller mocha brown wolf with soft eyes and a gentle spirit. It easily submitted to the alpha. The alpha didn't know how to react to the other one though.

The other one had watched him curiously as his pack brother submitted, only to get into a staring contest with the large wolf as it stopped three feet away from him. Then quickly hopped closer and licked the alpha right on the nose. The alpha balked and backed up in surprise, before quickly growling and baring his fangs.

The bright red fox simply yipped and flicked his tale, while the brown wolf snorted and nudged the fox away.

Well, at least the Alpha didn't attack the fox.

* * *

Two weeks later and the fox and wolf were at home in the exhibit, playing around and causing mischief. The other wolves took to the fox fine, despite the occasional growl when the fox did something stupid, like stepping on their tales. The Alpha didn't let the fox near him though, growling the moment the fox made a move towards him. Which was quite often. The fox seemed to be curious about the large wolf, trying to sneak up to paw at his tail or lick his nose again. Most of the time he was unsuccessful. Most of the time.

 _'Stiles, stay away._ ' The alpha wolf growled the moment he heard a soft rustle of leaves. Seconds later the head popped out from some underbrush, ears perked up with excitement.

' _Aww, come on! I was so close too..._ ' Despite the growling the fox entered the partial clearing, stopping only a foot or so away from the Alpha. ' _Why don't you want to play? I haven't seen you move all day, Derek! You can't be_ that _lazy!'_ The fox said, flopping down onto his hind quarters, tale thumping slowly onto the grass.

' _I'm not being lazy. Go play with Scott._ ' Derek ordered, huffing as he turned his muzzle away from the fox. The fox wasn't deterred, however- merely coming around to sit in front of Derek's line of sight once more. After a few more tries to look away from Stiles Derek gave up, a snorting growl showing his displeasure as he finally focused on Stiles. ' _What?_ '

' _Scott is with Allison. He doesn't really want to play. So I thought I would come see you!_ ' Stiles yipped once, agreeing with himself before continuing on. ' _So I decided to come see if you wanted to! Or you can just sit here. Why do you sit here, anyway? Can't see much._ ' Stiles looked about the area, staring upwards the longest. Derek snorted again, fighting the urge to just flick the stupid fox over or to scare him away.

' _I can see enough._ ' Derek sighed. ' _I can see my pack, I can also see the door the humans come through._ '

' _Why don't you just sit out there with the rest of us?_ '

' _I don't like being stared at by humans. It's annoying. Now leave me alone._ ' Stiles seemed to get the hint this time, because his ears fell a bit and he stood.

' _Fine, I figured you wouldn't want to play anyway. See you later!_ ' Stiles hopped back into the underbrush as Derek just rolled his eyes. Stiles seemed to just want to play all day. Derek couldn't believe how hyper the fox was. And yet it would be quiet for hours... Derek watched in a mix of boredom and curiosity as Stiles padded along the wall of their exhibit, under the humans who cooed at Scott and Allison, cuddling up together on the large rock formation.

Derek turned back to the humans, eyeing them miserably as they came and went. Like flies on a carcass it seemed. They were too loud. Too noisy. Too red-- Wait. Derek was on his feet in an instant, watching a small ridge of red fur sneaking around the humans' feet along the fence. No. No no no.

' _Hey, Derek! You got up! What up, Alpha?_ ' Stiles poked his head through a gap in the fence, tail twitching as he gazed down at the wolf. Derek stopped by the wall, glaring incredulously at the perky fox.

' _What are you doing? Get back in here!_ ' Derek ordered, showing a bit of teeth. Stiles seemed nonplussed, cocking his head to the side.

 _'Why? The humans don't mind. And they hardly even notice me coming and going!_ ' The fox pulled his head back, momentarily disappearing before leaning down the wall, paws against the rock to keep him up and not tumbling over. ' _It's not like I don't know where i'm going! I'll be right back! Promise!_ '

' _Where are you going? What? You've been out before? That's dangerous!_ ' His fur was standing on end as he watched a small child appear near Stiles. The fox climbed back up and faced it head on, the small being patting his head and rubbing it's hands all over his fur. Stiles didn't seem to mind, leaning into the touch before butting the child away gently and peeering back into the exhibit. ' _Get. Back. Down. Here. Now._ ' He growled out between bared teeth.

' _No way! I'm off to see the keeper! I get treats! And I wanted to try and grab my ball! I'll be back before the shadows reach the rocks! Bye~!'_ Before Derek could protest further the fox was gone, and Derek found himself stalking out towards the rocks and perching near Allison and Scott. _'Explain_.'

' _Explain what?_ ' Scott asked, ears perking as he glanced up at his Alpha.

' _How did Stiles get out, and how long has he been doing it?'_

' _Oh. That-_ ' Scott yawned, legs stretching out before he crossed them and laid his head on his paws. ' _He's been doing it since he got here with me. The keeper human stopped trying to put him back. He just comes back with her when she brings the food. He likes exploring.'_ Scott flicked his tail over Allison's who snuggled into him more and let out a content sigh. ' _He was the same way back at our old home. The one that burned._ '

Derek didn't ask anymore, disappearing into his forest hideaway. He refused to look at the amused expressions Lydia and Erica shot his way from their own perch on the rocks.

Stupid foxes.

* * *

 That evening, after the humans left, Derek waited for the usual click of the chain door to open, and was at the edge of his trees when the human keeper entered, Stiles bouncing around at her feet like some dog. Derek snorted loudly and glared, knowing Stiles heard him from the way his ears dropped a bit and his refusal to look at him.

"Derek seems to have missed you." The keeper said, grinning down at the fox. That perked Stiles up, tail twitching as he yipped twice and made his way over to Derek.

' _You missed me!_ ' He cried, enjoying the growl he got from Derek.

 _'Not on your life. I was simply annoyed that you disobeyed your Alpha,'_ Stiles cocked his head at the word, but said nothing. _'And went walking around the zoo with so many people around. Humans are dangerous. You can be killed out there.'_

 _'You missed me~ You were worried~ You secretly like me~!'_ Stiles purred, before quickly leaning up and licking Derek's nose, running away as Derek snarled and snapped at the fox, who was a safe distance away. The fox was positively oozing smug satisfaction, making Derek only glare harder.

 _'Don't do that again, fox. Next time I'll rip your throat out.'_ He paused. _'With my teeth.'_

Stiles merely turned from him and flicked his tail, trotting over to butt heads with Scott and tell him about something he saw. Derek couldn't care less. He wasn't the least bit interested in the outside world, and he didn't care at all about how Stiles managed to get out.

Not in the least.


End file.
